


[podfic] Après moi, le déluge

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Disabled Character, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Physical Disability, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome, revenge wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Alana has a spine reinforced with steel pins, and a pelvis completely built from scratch. Margot Verger makes her first statement an innuendo, and doesn't stop there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Après moi, le déluge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Après moi, le déluge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313322) by [cicak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicak/pseuds/cicak). 



**Download (with music)** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/q4k3hbxvqsf09tu/hannibal%20%28TV%29%20apres%20moi%20les%20deluge%20w%20music.mp3?dl=0) (16.8 MBs)

 **Download (without music)** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/9y4k2442yvr39p0/hannibal%20%28TV%29%20apres%20moi%20les%20deluge%20edit%202%20without%20music.mp3?dl=0) (15.3 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:18:22

**Author's Note:**

> I got permission for this podfic AGES ago! & then I got cold feet and didn't jump into podficcing. Cue this year, I finally jump into podficcing and record this fic, then it spends another few months sitting on my hard drive waiting to get edited. Finally it is done! Mama's first femslash woot woot. These two ladies definitely need more fandom love and this fic was one of the first I'd read of them and still remains one of my favorites.
> 
> (also, apologies in advance for any mangling of French words. My French I & II classes in high school were a while ago now haha)


End file.
